


Wind

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Beaches, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go to the beach during winter, which is probably their first mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

They go to the beach during winter, which is probably their first mistake. Obviously, Allison and Isaac hadn’t counted on it being this windy; they knew it would be cold and that was why they’d gone during the cold season.

Allison tends to get sunburnt during the summer heat, which is why she’d made Isaac take her to the beach during winter. When they get there, there’s almost no one there - which Isaac is happy about - but it’s windy and Allison’s hair is going everywhere.

“You don’t think we should head home?” Isaac asks when he’s being handed the picnic basket by his girlfriend.

She shakes her head and grins at him. “It’s not like we’re going in the water; it’s just a picnic.”

“You’re right,” Isaac nods.

Allison smiles at him as they walk from their car to the sandy beach. It’s almost freezing but they’ve both got jeans and hoodies on and once they sit down, Allison cuddles up by Isaac’s side.

They’re eating the sandwiches that they’d made before coming and Allison thinks that a bit of sand has blown against the bread and stuck to it, so she brushes the top of her sandwich off and continues eating it. Isaac doesn’t seem to be having the same problem and Allison chuckles to herself, scooting over to him even more to prevent herself from freezing completely.

“So,” Isaac begins, a grin on his face. “This isn’t too bad, right?”

Allison shakes her head. “It’s great, actually. We don’t have to worry about getting sunburnt and there’s no one yelling ‘heads’ because they’re playing frisbee and they have a bad aim.”

They both laugh at that and Isaac leans closer to kiss Allison. At that point, another gust of wind hits them, causing sand to fly into their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
